This invention relates to a pneumatic tool for turning screws or nuts, and more particularly to one which has a replaceable tool bit.
In this art, pneumatic wrenchs and pneumatic screwdrivers have been used for many decades. These pneumatic tools can efficiently loosen screws or nuts; however, a pneumatic wrench and a pneumatic screwdriver cannot be conveniently transported or carried together due to their bulkiness.